


Redeem

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Nishinoya as he tries to be Asahi's boyfriend despite not being in love with him. Get ready for some quirky comedy, awkward romance, and significant angst as throughout the relationship he will slowly find out who is, and what he is capable of. Will he be able to pull off the relationship until Asahi's graduation? Or will he fail, and create a great rift between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

 Nishinoya yawned as he walked to the entrance of the school. He accidentally practiced alone a bit too late the night before and was now paying the consequences. There were no morning club duties thankfully so he blissfully slept in a little bit later than usual. The boy opened his shoebox and grabbed his slippers. As soon as he did so, a square piece of white paper fluttered out. Curiously, he picked up the folded paper.

 Slowly, his sleepy brain began to process as he realized what this might've meant. "Holy shit. Holy shit! What if this is one of those love letters?" He thought, silently praying in his heart. In hopeful disbelief, he unfolded the paper. Reading it carefully, "Hello. Please meet me by the trash burner during lunch. I have something to tell you. I will be waiting." Nishinoya's heart fluttered in excitement.

 His thoughts whirled into action, creating the girl of the letter. "I wonder if they’re pretty? Are they smart? Do they like sports? Can they cook?" Those such thoughts of Nishinoya's spurred on until they stopped for a moment. Could he dare believe the girl who wrote the letter was the girl of his dreams? The beautiful, smart, and wonderful manager of the boys’ volleyball team, Kiyoko Shimizu?! Oh boy, he just had to tell someone about this terrific occasion.

Nishinoya first thought of Asahi, but lately that man had been exceptionally moody. Asahi was a close friend of Nishinoya as well as being his upperclassman, but he had lately experienced many of Asahi’s bouts, and he didn’t want to walk into another one until club activities. His next thought was Tanaka! Tanaka was his best bud where he could really get hyped with, without ever the fear of being shot down, or told to calm down. In fact, a lot of times Tanaka got rowdy with him until they were both scolded by Daichi.

 Plus, who better to rub the fact it might be Kiyoko than his ally Tanaka. He nodded his head in approval over the idea, and even if the person wasn’t Kiyoko. He could still brag about his lovely new girlfriend to his possibly envious friend. Nishinoya was brimming over with anticipation. Swiftly, he ran to his friend’s classroom to boast all about the love letter and a new possible significant other.

* * *

 

 Tanaka could loudly hear his name being yelled approaching to where he was. Without a doubt, the voice rightfully belonged to his pal, Nishinoya Yuu. He watched the sliding door crash open, and what a sight to behold! A panting, sweaty short man was catching his breath. Tanaka smiled, and called out to his friend, “Yo Noya! What news do you got for me?” Nishinoya looked up, and walked briskly to where Tanaka sat.

 The smaller man’s eyes sparkled, “Ryuu! You won’t fucking believe this!”  
 “What?! I’m waiting!”  
 “I got a letter.”  
 “A letter?”  
 “From a girl.”  
 “For what?”  
 “Don’t you realize Ryuu! It’s a love letter!”

 Tanaka’s eyes widened in surprise, he stood up patted his pal on the back, and celebrated. “No shit Noya?! Holy cow you caught one! I salute you! You’re becoming a true man. It was an honour to watch you grow,” he said, fake crying.  
 “I know right?! But... Hear me out, what if it’s Kiyoko?!” Nishinoya said, eyes gleamed over.  
Tanaka tried to hide his giggles, but ended up doubling over laughing. “Like hell that would happen Noya! That’s dreaming a bit too far.”

 Nishinoya pursed, “You never know! You, and I always thought we were going to be lonely bachelors forever, but look at me now! I have an admirer, who knows! Maybe I can get double lucky, and it’ll be the girl of our dreams!”  
Tanaka just continued laughing, “Whatever you say man. When are ya meeting her by the way?”  
 “Lunchtime.”  
 “Hope she’s hot bro,” slinging his arm around his shorter buddy.  
 “I hope so too.” Nishinoya then looked at the clock. Realizing it was almost homeroom, he waved goodbye to his friend, and headed back to class. Incredibly eager for what awaited him at lunchtime.

* * *

 

 Nishinoya waited and waited, and waited. He checked what time it was and realized he had been waiting for 20 minutes already. The boy had rapidly eaten his lunch just so he could arrive earlier to meet this girl. Maybe he was being pranked on? He shook his head, and decided to believe in this girl who was inherently very late.

 He then considered to explore the area, he never really been to this area much. The area was rather secluded so it was a good place for love confessions. As he rounded a storage equipment building, he slightly jumped. There was Asahi in all of his mightiness curled into a small ball exuberating very, _very_ bad, negative vibes. Nishinoya was right about Asahi being in one of his unnerving bouts today, again.

 Backing away slightly, maybe if he escaped now he wouldn’t be captured, yet a thought stopped him in his tracks. Asahi was always there for Nishinoya when he needed support and kind advice. What kind of friend would he be if he didn’t do the same?! He closed his eyes and sighed then looked back at Asahi.

 “Hey Asahi! If you keep moping like that, someone will call the cops on ya because they thought you were creepy.”  
Asahi looked up to the direction of the voice, and shifted back nervously when he realized it was Nishinoya. “Nishinoya! What’re you doing here?"  
 "Waiting for a girl. I got a letter and all. See!” Nishinoya fished the letter out of his pocket, and held it up.   
Asahi paled upon seeing the letter, fear rising in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “well, it’s now or never.” He thought.   
 ‘‘A-Actually there is no g-girl.”  
 “Huh? How would you know?”  
 "B-B-Because,” Asahi looked straight up to the smaller man, “I’m, I’m- I’m the one who wrote it!”

 Immediately, Asahi prayed to God to relinquish and free him from his current embarrassing predicament. Staring aggressively at the ground, he wanted to melt, to disappear from the situation he put himself in after months of encouragement from his friends. Nishinoya replayed the recent statement over and over again. Hoping that maybe he had just heard wrong, he was tired today after all, but no matter how many times he repeated the scene. Nishinoya heard it loud, and clear. Asahi wrote the letter. May as well hear him out. There must’ve been a reason that Asahi wrote him a letter, and left it in his shoebox like a schoolgirl getting ready to do a love confession.

 “Well? Spit it out? What do ya want from me Asahi?”

 Asahi’s mind was jumbled, and beyond comprehension. How could he tell Nishinoya that he loved him? That would make so many awkward encounters for months! He knew he had to say it though, he couldn’t just keep it inside of him any longer. Asahi had to say it. Drawing a deep breath to try to soothe his nerves, which utterly failed since the circumstances were a bit too overwhelming for a deep breath to calm him down. He started to speak.

 “W-Well about that. T-There’s some-something I n-n-need to tell you ab-about.”  
 “Uh huh, go on.” Asahi’s stutters were working miracles on lowering Nishinoya’s patience.  
  “I just- I just wanted to t-tell you t-that. W-Well we-we’ve b-b-been friends f-for a-awhile now, and, and I j-just”  
 “Can you just fucking spit it out?! Jesus fucking Christ! Stop stuttering!” The impatient boy yelled then regretted immediately. Asahi seemed to be taken aback, and scared. The smaller boy sighed, “I’m sorry. Just, go on.”

 “It… it’s alright.” Asahi took another deep breath. “I… I just wanted to tell you that… I’ve known you for quite some time… and I really value your friendship… but lately… I want more…”  
 “More?” Nishinoya thought, confused.  
 “I… I want to be your lover!” Asahi said looking at Nishinoya, he wasn’t making direct eye contact with the shorter boy, just in his general vicinity.

Sorry?

Seeing as how Nishinoya was incredibly confused, Asahi got up the guts again from who knows where to repeat himself. “Nishinoya. I… I love you!”

Holy _fuck._


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya makes up his mind, and decides to date Asahi. It couldn't be all that bad? Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter!! I just got swept up with the mess of school, and work. I would like to thank the nice comments I received on my first chapter. You guys are a real joy! Also for the first chapter I had written. I was incredibly rusty so if you notice a writing style change in this chapter that's why. Thank you so much for reading my stories! Happy readings!

 Nishinoya laid in bed awake. It was quiet, except the bustling thoughts that would not cease to give him a good night’s rest. Countless anxieties plagued him. The main one to sum it all up was what would his reply be to Asahi? Would he reject him? Which would begin many awkward encounters and knowing Asahi’s cowardice he’d probably bolt if they were stuck in the same room.

 Or, does he accept the confession? To bound himself to one person, and tight rope a careful web of lies. Nishinoya hated the very thought of leading Asahi on, but not actually loving him; he knew it wasn’t right. On the other side, he also didn’t want to reject Asahi. He knew Asahi was strong enough to take one little rejection, but a tiny nagging voice in Nishinoya told him to accept.

 It couldn’t be that bad to date a man, could it? Nishinoya never had much experiences with love, and relationships. Only faithful one-sided crushes, and melodramatic sit coms. What did Asahi see in him anyways? The only thing he was great at was being a libero.

 Did Asahi confuse admiration, and trust with such a passionate emotion as love? That was probably it to be honest, but the taller man unlike Nishinoya was careful about his decisions, and was rarely rash. Nishinoya did hear him say that he struggled with it for months apparently, if so maybe it was love? How could it be then? The small man was full of faults, not only being short, he was loud, hyper, and hardly controllable.

 What could a gentle giant like Asahi see in him? Surely they deserved someone better who would treat him properly more than Nishinoya ever would, but Asahi chose him, why him? It was a difficult question to answer, but if so, maybe Nishinoya should accept, and try to make Asahi happy. Hopefully if it goes accordingly, Asahi would tire of Nishinoya. Asahi would see more of Nishinoya’s flaws, and find someone better.

 Nishinoya huffed, proud of the conclusion he had come up with, everyone would end up being content, right? Just if he didn’t fuck things up as he usually did. A relationship couldn’t be that, hard, could it? Television always tended to overdramatize stuff like romance. Everything would be fine.

 Yet in the back of his mind, the taunting consequence loomed if he failed his mission. What if Asahi stopped coming to volleyball because of him? Wouldn’t Asahi stop going to volleyball anyway if he rejected him? Nishinoya mussed his hair, he wasn’t used to such hard thinking. If only life was a formula, he excelled in maths, why couldn’t relationships be a math equation?

 Nishinoya exhaled, well, just like his answers in his English class. He just needed to be a man! Whatever the consequences he would acquire, he would deal with it. There was no use overthinking it so damn much. He was just going to grow a pair, and accept Asahi’s love confession from earlier today!

 The boy snuggled in his blanket, and got comfy in his futon. He shoved his impending nervousness into a tiny cage, and thought about today’s volleyball practice instead. Today’s was an interesting 3 vs 3 match. Hinata, Sugawara, and Tanaka on one side. Asahi, Kageyama, and himself as the opponents.

 Although Asahi was quite refusing on wanting to play with Nishinoya which was understandable since he did have such an awkward confession with him earlier on. The taller man ended up giving up to the will of the vice-captain, and the excited jumble of sunshine. It was delectable to watch Asahi play. How Asahi’s calves tensed as he jumped, the tantalizing view of his sweaty skin revealed as he did, and how his arm slammed the ball down onto the other side of the court. The sheer force of the ace’s power blasting through the blockers, and onto the floor.

 The view, the noise, the front row seat. It excited Nishinoya, sending shivers down to his very core. Watching Asahi score was like heavily stepping onto an icy puddle, crack by crack. It made him motivated to play even harder, to be faster, to receive better, to be the best damn defense line he could be for his offense. Watching his underclassman spike that freaky spike of his inspired Nishinoya as well.

 Nishinoya was incredibly proud of being able to play with Karasuno’s boys’ volleyball team. Anyone who would say otherwise, or insult the school in general would get a well-deserved beating. He wasn’t Karasuno’s guardian deity for nothing. Soon, as Nishinoya relished in the match he began to be carried off to dreamland. Dreaming of volleyball, girls, and befriending food as he ate them.

* * *

 

 The alarm rang multiple times before a groan and then finally a sluggish hand tapped the snooze button. This was a daily occurrence. Nishinoya would set his alarm clock early, and every morning would hit the button snooze a few times knowing he was safe. Slowly, he lazily moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and fix his hair. Today there were morning club activities and Daichi would kill him if he was late a bit too often for them.

 He spiked their hair, and gave his winning smile to himself in the mirror with a thumb up, thus began the ritual of checking himself out in the mirror. Nishinoya was short, but had nice slender muscles. He liked that about himself, he wasn’t bulky nor had defined muscles, but that was okay. In one fault, he would find plenty more assets. He wasn’t made for someone else, he was made for himself.

 The boy inhaled deeply, and exhaled sharply. He had promptly decided on accepting Asahi, and there was no going back now. They opened the bathroom door, and headed off to their room to change into their school uniform. The mornings were cold, and Nishinoya shivered as he took off his pajama shirt, and flung it onto his bed. Quickly, he snatched the white cotton shirt, and wriggled into it then speedily put on his black uniform jacket.

 He shivered again as he rubbed his hands for brief warmth. If only it were possible, he was going to sue the chilly temperature in the mornings. Nishinoya then squirmed into his pants as fast as he could, and untucked the wedgie his briefs were giving him. Quickly, he grabbed their school bag and headed off to make himself breakfast but skirmished back to grab his wallet for lunch. Finally, after he quickly checked he had all his things, he ran off to school.  

 The club’s changing room was humming with activity as Nishinoya entered. Chikara, Daichi, Kinoshita, and Narita were already there joking, and preparing for the morning’s practice. Surprisingly, he didn’t see Asahi there. Nishinoya sauntered over to the shelf, and placed his bag onto it. He opened his bag and grabbed his shorts as he heard loud yelling outside.

 The competitive duo had arrived with the regular banging of the door being flung open and Daichi on the ready to lecture them.  
 “Damn it Kageyama! You cheated that time!”    
 “Like hell I did dumbass! I won fair and square.”  
 “Fair and square my ass! You had a head start on me and you know it!”  
 “Are you sure you’re not confusing my legs as a head start compared to your short ass!”

 The two entered the room clutching each other. Using their hands, trying to push each other back like how sumo wrestlers did in a ring unheeding the fiery anger brewing known as Daichi. Chikara sighed, and Kinoshita and Narita chuckled over the daily act. Finally, Daichi let his temper loose. “Hey you guys! Remember where the hell you guys are!”

 Kageyama and Hinata froze as they looked over with a quivering fearful smile as they heard their captain’s ferocious voice. The demon had awoken, except only hazily. They were still “safe,” but were going to receive a light punishment. “Since you guys _love_ to help us so much. Set up the net and wheel out the cart of volleyballs. Then do one lap of dives around the court. Understood?” Kageyama elbowed Hinata, “Great, this is all your fucking fault Hinata.”

 “What’dya say?” Hinata said, turning to Kageyama ready to fight.    
 “Understood?!” Daichi reiterated loudly, ready to deal out a harsher punishment if need be. The duo stiffened once again and apprehensively agreed, not wanting to see their captain at their worst. Nishinoya chuckled then realized Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had arrived in during the commotion. “Yo! Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! How are ya guys?”

 “I’m alright.” Tsukishima nonchalantly said ending the conversation, immediately heading to the shelf and changing. Yamaguchi timidly as usual said his greetings next. “Morning Nishinoya. I’m doing good, you?”  
 “I’m doing pretty good too!” Giving a thumbs up to Yamaguchi then walking over and slung his arm over a teary-eyed Hinata, promptly to cheer him up.

 “Hey, Shoyo. Don’t worry about it! You know how Daichi always is.”  
 “But he’s so scary whenever he gets mad, and I can’t help it.”    
 “ _Shh shh-_ Don’t let him hear that. He’ll probably scold ya more.” Hinata slightly jumped at that and Nishinoya punched him on the shoulder, “I’m just kidding Shoyo. Don’t get your damn knickers in a twist. You’re fine, and Daichi let ya off lightly there, you know? You’ll be fine. Now you go ahead and better do as told!” Hinata nodded. Nishinoya went back to his bag and finally changed into his shorts, unbuttoned his jacket and slipped on his pads.

 He closed his bag and subtly waited for Asahi to arrive. A few minutes later, Suga wandered in covering his mouth and yawning, “Early mornings really aren’t just for me.” He perked up as he saw his teammates, “Oh Nishinoya! How’s your day?”  
Nishinoya smiled, “It just started, and not much has happened besides the usual.”    
 “Ah right!” Sugawara said, promptly rubbing the back of his head. “Silly old me.”  

 “By the way, have you seen Asahi yet?” Nishinoya asked.   
 “Hmm, no. Not yet. Generally, he’s here earlier than me though. Why’d you ask?”  
 “Ah, nothing important. Just had something important to tell him.”  
Sugawara smiled,  “Alright. I hope he comes in soon though. He wouldn’t want Daichi to yell at him.”  
 “Ooh, yeah! That would suck since Daichi is harsh on him,” Nishinoya laughed. “Well, I’m going to head on out. I don’t want to face the wrath of Daichi.”  
 “Alright, see ya later!” As Nishinoya walked out, he saw a hurrying Tanaka making his way to the club room.  
 “Yo! Ryuu! You’re here!”  
 “And late! Daichi’s gonna fry my ass if I don’t change soon.”  
 "I’ll pray for you.”

 Nishinoya made his way to the gymnasium. Not realizing that the tall man had been waiting for him to come out for a while and rapidly went in the club room to change. As Nishinoya entered the gym, he saw Hinata and Kageyama finishing up with their punishment. He said his morning greetings to Yachi, and the magnificent Kiyoko, then started stretching. A new day, a new chance to improve on volleyball.

* * *

 

 Nishinoya angrily waited in the club room afterschool. Whenever he tried to encounter Asahi, the taller man would quickly escape.It was clear that he was avoiding Nishinoya. He watched as everyone left the room and said his goodbyes to them for the day. Asahi had not yet entered the room and Nishinoya was seething, waiting for him. Eventually the club room did open, and lo behold it was the cowardly giant breathing a sigh of relief.

 His relief was short lived though as he saw a fuming Nishinoya, smiling angrily. “Would you look at that! It's Asahi. I was wondering when you would come in.” Asahi quickly opened the door and tried to make his escape. Nishinoya swiftly grabbed Asahi and pinned him to the wall. Not allowing him to escape this time.

 It was a curious scene. A man, a foot taller than the boy who was pinning him to the wall, was incredibly scared, but could probably brush the small boy aside like a pebble. “You’ve been avoiding me all day Asahi, and I was beginning to feel lonely.” Nishinoya said, every word seething with anger, camouflaged with teasing. “Oh dear. I’ve done it now. Rest in peace me. Cause of death, Nishinoya Yu.” Asahi thought.

 The taller man awkwardly chuckled, “Ha-ha, what are you talking about Nishinoya?”  
 “Don’t give me that fucking shtick! God! You’re such a goddamn chicken! You made this whole ordeal of me just tryna respond to your confession so much damn harder.”  
Asahi stiffened to that, “Oh…” He prepared himself to be rejected, “So? What is it?”  
Nishinoya huffed, “Well, now that I’m so damn irritated. You owe me a fucking nice ass first date.”

 _“Pardon?”_    
 “Didn’t you hear me? I said you owe me a fucking nice first date.”  
 “Hold on a second! Is that a yes?!”  
 “What else would I mean by it?! I want you to take me out to a nice place, treat me like royalty, and make me forgive you for today.” Asahi blushed to the straightforwardness of Nishinoya.

 He didn’t exactly expect for the younger man to accept his confession and now everything felt like a dream come true, except for the slight tightness of his crotch region. What can he say though? Being so close to Nishinoya, and seeing him angry turned him on. His heart beat wildly, and he felt extraordinary light. He grabbed onto Nishinoya and hugged him, surprising the smaller boy.

“Whoa there big man! Careful, you might break something! Also, I’m still mad at you,” Nishinoya said, but returned the hug. Asahi laughed, but loosened his grasp on Nishinoya slightly. Hugging Asahi was like hugging a sweaty, bulky, big teddy bear. Not that Nishinoya minded, he kind of enjoyed the sweaty smell of Asahi. It was slightly euphoric and the hug was lulling, warm, and comforting.

 Nishinoya could tell Asahi had a slight problem down there though. Which somewhat ruined the sweet mood, but Asahi was a healthy young man so it was understandable. Nishinoya let go of the hug, “Now you owe me a meat bun.”  
Asahi crinkled his nose, “Why?”  
 “Because you broke my rib.” Nishinoya teased, slightly bent, pretending as if he was in utter pain.  
Asahi smiled, “Fine. Fine. I’ll get you a damn meat bun.”  
Nishinoya jumped of happiness, “Yay! Or er- ow, thank you!”

 Asahi just snorted, shook his head, and went to the shelf to change. “I’ll wait for you outside then,” Nishinoya said. Opening the door, and walking out to the afternoon light. The sun was low, and seemed it was about to set. Nishinoya thought to himself, “Maybe I can get use to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is lowkey so damn gay for Asahi, but hasn't figured it out yet. My, my, how will this lead? :,) As always, make sure to comment or kudos!


	3. Heading home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi, and Nishinoya plan their first date, and talk to Sugawara, and Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

 Asahi, and Nishinoya walked to the Foothill store, Nishinoya led the conversation easily while Asahi just calmly listened. Nothing had changed between the two of them. They still acted as two good old friends, but then again they only just started being in a relationship about 20 minutes or so.    
 "And that’s my dream of punching an alien.”    
 “That was amusing. How do you remember your dreams so well?”  
 “It’s a skill.” Nishinoya bragged. Asahi snorted.

 They saw most of the volleyball team still at the store, and they waved to Sugawara who noticed them approaching.  
 “Don’t forget what you owe me.” Nishinoya said, singy-songy.    
 “I know. I know. I’ll get you your darn meat bun.”  
 “Awesome! You’re the best!” As soon as the odd duo arrived, Nishinoya made a beeline to the popsicles while Asahi talked to Sugawara.

 Sugawara wiggled his eyebrows at Asahi, lightly bumping into him. “So-," He dragged the word a bit long, “How’d it go?” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not even sure myself, but apparently, we’re dating now.” Sugawara cheered, “Whoo! You went and did it! I'm so happy for you! Daichi! Get the party poppers! It’s a code pink! _I repeat a code pink._ ”  
 “Code pink?! How could it be!” Daichi said, playing along, “It’s been code brown for the past year. I-, I need a moment.”

 “Daichi, please. Suga, you too.”  
 “I’m sorry, but you’ve been gushing about Nishinoya for so long, and you guys are so cute!” Sugawara chirped.  
Asahi blushed and avoided eye contact, waving his hand around defensively, “I-It's nothing though. We’ve only just started dating today and sure I would love for it to be forever, but I’m still in disbelief he even accepted me.”  
 “To be fair, you guys are pretty gay for each other.”   
 “A-Are we though? I always just thought it was just... Friendly, I guess?”

 “He almost cried when you left and acted so different when you did. Sure, I would be upset if one of you guys left volleyball, but I wouldn’t be so inclined to get _that_ worked up about it and get suspended because of it. Unless it was Daichi.” Sugawara said, adding in the last little part then punched Daichi in the arm playfully. Daichi smiled and playfully bumped Sugawara. Asahi painfully remembered when he tried to turn his back on volleyball, but in the end came back.

 Asahi memorized Nishinoya’s face that day when he got suspended because of him. Nishinoya’s eyes were glassy, and his voice was trembling. He caused that image, he never again wanted to see Nishinoya so desperately sad. It was heartbreaking. Asahi was stupid back then, but he was going to learn from his mistakes.

 Asahi brought himself back before thinking bad thoughts. Daichi and Sugawara were having a mild bumping war. Asahi smiled from the scene. Daichi and Sugawara had only been dating for a few months, but had been harbouring feelings for each other for years before getting together. It was single-handedly the most frustrating thing Asahi had ever gotten to watch grow. What made it worse though was they both knew each other’s feelings, but still chose not to get together immediately.

 Now, they were seemingly the happiest couple alive and it seemed as if they were in their own little world of happiness sometimes. Asahi wished that his relationship with Nishinoya would be just as light, and fluffy. Suddenly, Asahi remembered to buy a meat bun for his boyfriend for his supposedly “crushed” rib. He went over to the aisle then stopped in his tracks. Boyfriend, it was such a loaded word, and Asahi blushed when he thought about it.

 Nishinoya was his boyfriend. _Nishinoya was his boyfriend_. Those very words overwhelmed Asahi as he paid for the two meat buns in a daze. He then walked back to Sugawara as they watched Daichi scold Hinata, and Kageyama for the fourth time in a row. Asahi then felt something poke his arm, he looked over- or well, down to see Nishinoya poking him with a popsicle; one also in his mouth.

 “What is it?”  
 “’Ere,” Nishinoya said, biting down his popsicle.  
 “It’s too cold for ice cream this time of year though.”  
 “It’s never too cold for ice cream!” Asahi chuckled, and held the popsicle.

The label read as Garigari-kun, soda-flavoured. He smiled, he hadn’t had a Garigari-kun popsicle since he was in primary school. It was a very Nishinoya thing to like.  “Oh yeah, here’s your meat bun.” Asahi said giving the bun to Nishinoya. Nishinoya’s eyes gleamed as he slurped the popsicle.

 “Thanks Asahi! I shall accept your humble gift for breaking my rib.”  
 “Don’t go breaking all your ribs now.”  
_“Is that a challenge?”_  
 “Please don’t.”  
 “I’m tempted.”  
 “Nishinoya. No.”

 Nishinoya pouted and returned sucking his popsicle. He noticed Asahi had not yet eaten the popsicle he given him, he gestured to the popsicle, “Aren’tcha going to eat yours?”  
 “Oh, yeah, just not right now. I’ll probably eat it once I get home. What about your meat bun?”  
 “I’m tryna finish up my popsicle then eat it.”  
 “Alright. Cool.”

There was an awkward silence that both neither knew how to fill. Nishinoya was messily just trying to finish his popsicle to eat his meat bun. He was always rather hungry after practices, or anytime really. Talking while eating always slowed him down too.

 Asahi watched as Nishinoya ate his popsicle then decided it was better to focus someplace else. He decided to take a bite out of his meat bun, and realized that the volleyball team were just about ready to head out of the store. He nudged Nishinoya and nodded that they should move out. Nishinoya picked up on it, and followed suit.

 Finally, Nishinoya finished his popsicle with only a minor brain freeze, tossing the wrapper away, and began to chow down on his meat bun. “So, when should our first date be?”  
Asahi choked on his meat bun, “Excuse me?”   
 “Our first date! You know the thing couples do eventually when they start dating.”  
 “I know, I know!” Asahi cleared his throat, “Um, how does Saturday sound?”  
 “Alright, where we going?”  
 “Uhhmm…” Asahi wasn’t used to dating and Nishinoya could tell by his hesitance. Although it wasn’t like Nishinoya was an experienced lover either.    
 “How about we just go to a café downtown and see how it goes from there?"  
Asahi perked up from the sound of the suggestion, “Yeah sure! That sounds nice!”  
Nishinoya smiled, “Let’s meet up at that café called Blanc, or whatever.”  
 “Sure, what time?”  
 “12:30ish?”  
 “Okay! I’ll look forward to it.” Asahi smiled, it was going to be his first date with Nishinoya and he was already extremely excited.

  “Well, isn’t that gay.” The duo turned around to see Sugawara smiling teasingly with Daichi, holding his hand.  
 “Suga. You would not shut up about how hot Daichi was and would not stop hitting on him when you had the chance. Then when you figured out Daichi liked you back you wouldn’t confess. Do you not know how painful it was to watch that? Asahi was patient with it, but _holy shit_.”  
 “Whoa! I got it! I got it! You don’t need to spill everything in front of the person who I like.”  
Daichi laughed and Nishinoya turned to Daichi, “You’re dating a fucking dork.”  
 “I know,” Daichi gleefully said and kissed Sugawara on the cheek, “but they’re my dork.”  
 “Now, that’s pretty damn gay.” Nishinoya said.

 “What’s gay?” Hinata said, as he walked out store.  
 “These two kids,” Nishinoya said, pointing to Daichi, and Sugawara.  
 “I’m older than you.” Daichi retorted.  
 “Wait! Daichi, and Suga are dating each other?!”  
 “You mean you don’t notice their clearly gay aura they give off whenever they’re together?”  
 “No?” Hinata stated.  
 “Oh this poor, oblivious child.” Nishinoya gushed.

 “I mean, we did agree on not letting our relationship distract us from club activities, and we don’t really do PDA much. So, it’s understandable if you didn’t catch on Hinata.” Sugawara explained, smiling warmly. Daichi swung Sugawara’s hand that were intertwined with his. Hinata was dumbstruck over the new information, “Everything makes so much sense now though.” Sugawara laughed, “I’m glad it does.” Eventually the team started filing out of the store and they all had to say their reluctant goodbyes.

 Nishinoya watched as Sugawara and Daichi walked off together, acting as an old married couple. It was quite fulfilling to see, especially since the unsatisfying long wait until their much-anticipated confession. He turned toward Asahi, “You wanna walk me home big man?” Pink lightly speckled Asahi’s face as he fidgeted awkwardly, but he then smiled, “Sure.”  
Nishinoya sprang out his open hand, “Get ‘er there pal.”

 The small boy watched as Asahi stood there hesitantly, he waited for another hand to envelope his. Holding hands was a perfectly normal couple thing to do, right? As he saw from Daichi, and Sugawara they clearly held hands, and seemed to enjoy it. Nishinoya wanted to at least act the part otherwise Asahi might catch him in the act, and it would break his heart. Still, despite not being in love with the taller man, he was apparently a lot more forward than him.

 Shit, maybe he should be more slow, and be more like a pure hearted maiden. How does one be in love, and be in a relationship with someone?  
 “I don’t got all day. You going to give me your hand, or am I just going to stand here awkwardly like an idiot?”   
 “Sorry... Just mentally preparing.” Asahi said then awkwardly intertwining his fingers with Nishinoya’s.  
Nishinoya smiled, "There you go!"

 Asahi’s hand was warm and slightly sweaty as they walked to Nishinoya’s house. They reminded Nishinoya of a mitt. Calloused, but smoothed down and rather soft; it was sincere, and comforting. Definitely a man's hand! Nishinoya discovered a new-found appreciation to holding hands. “I hope you know starting today, you will be my new right hand’s glove and you aren’t allowed to complain.”

 Asahi chuckled, “Alright, only if you’ll be my left hand’s new hand warmer.”  
 “Then it’s a deal!” Nishinoya swung their hands to symbolize the agreement. He then realized how fun it was to swing hands and started to wildly swing their intertwined hands.    
 “What are you doing?” Asahi lightly asked.  
 “Swinging our hands. Maybe we can fling ourselves to the sun if we do it hard enough.”

 Asahi laughed and Nishinoya giggled with him at the sound of his laughter. Nishinoya liked this scene, holding hands with Asahi and joking with him. Everything felt light and airy. Maybe Nishinoya could get used to this routine for a bit. Finally, they arrived at Nishinoya’s house and Asahi stood there awkwardly.

 Nishinoya let go of Asahi’s hand, and immediately shoved it into his pocket to conserve whatever lasting warmth was left. Asahi seemed a bit hesitant again, “Do you want to come in?” Nishinoya offered.   
 “Oh no! I just wanted to a-ask something,” Asahi said waving his hands and blushing.  
 “What’s up?”    
 “Is… Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 Nishinoya blushed at the remark, “A-After the third date. Let’s not go too fast here.”  
 “Ah, okay,” Asahi understandingly said. Nishinoya then rigidly walked to his home’s front door then waved a goodbye before entering. He closed the door, and pressed his back onto it. Nishinoya’s heart was beating wildly, and his face was a deep crimson. An overwhelming fear weighed upon Nishinoya, he would have to eventually kiss Asahi and from the looks of it; it would be after the third date.

 He never kissed anyone before. This was going to be his first kiss. Nishinoya crouched down and felt his lips. Would he be able to do it? His heart beated wildly, and he got slightly light-hearted as he thought of the scene. Maybe this would’ve been a bit trickier than he originally planned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, make sure to comment, or kudos. See you next week!


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya prepares for his date for Asahi. Side character introduction of Nishinoya's mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

Nishinoya squirmed in his bed on a lazy Saturday morning, it was generally rare for Nishinoya to be listless. Unlike most his friends, he was an early riser, and enjoyed the mornings. He had woken up around eight, but stayed in his bed hissing at the cold that surrounded him. His blanket serving as a mediocre barrier between life and death. The boy watched his clock as he drifted between dreams and consciousness.

Finally, after an hour of laying in his futon. He gathered the strength, and motivation to get out. His legs kicked his blanket up high, and he felt the cold air quickly replace the heat. Nishinoya sat up and curled into a ball, huddling his blanket to preserve any last heat he could. Eventually, he stood up, blanket shrouded around him, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and fix his hair.

After his bathroom routine, he returned to his bedroom and begrudgingly untucked his makeshift cape to sadly embrace the cold. The “cold” which wasn’t even that chilly made Nishinoya quickly felt silly about being nervous without his cape companion. Nishinoya grabbed a shirt laying on the floor and smelled it. The shirt didn’t smell too bad, but was it acceptable to wear a shirt that slightly smelled of udon to a date? Probably not.

The boy sighed and flung the shirt to the dirty laundry pile. He found three other shirts which smelled faintly of mothballs, and were in no good use to impress a date. They sighed and finally opened their closet choosing a striped short sleeved shirt, pulled on a windbreaker, and hopped into some joggers lying on his floor. When he finished, he looked at his clock, and realized it was only 10:30. Nishinoya frowned, how was he supposed to pass the time for two hours?

They grabbed their wallet and phone, and sauntered off to the kitchen. His mother was in the kitchen, busily making of what looked like miso soup. He saw steam sleepily rise from the rice cooker. His mother greeted him upon appearance, she smiled.  
“Morning Yu. Chilly morning, isn’t it?”  
Nishinoya smiled. “Yeah, super cold! I can’t wait until it warms up again!”  
His mother nodded. “Oh, don’t you worry about that. It’ll come soon enough. Enjoy the time now as it lasts,” she noticed her son’s attire, “Where are you heading out?”  
“Oh! Just going to hang out with… Asahi. I’ll be back soon enough! I’m leaving at about 12:30, so I’ll be able to eat lunch with you. Call me if you need anything though!”  
His mother slightly pursed her lips, “Alright. Just remember to do your homework once you get home.”  
“I know,” Nishinoya yelled as he exited the kitchen, and headed towards the living room. He clicked on the small power button for the box tv. His family weren’t exactly the most technologically modern, but if it works, it works. They flopped on the couch, grabbed the remote, and flipped through the channels.

Nishinoya was never really the type of child to sit still in front of a television for long periods of time ironically. Heck, he barely even watched the television. He usually spent his time practicing for volleyball, reading techniques for volleyball, or sleeping quite heavily because of overworking. Although since they boy didn’t want to end up sweaty to his first ever date, or get too focused and become late, television it was! After many channels were changed, he finally settled on TBS.

Currently they were showing the program called, “Sasuke.” The show was generally well liked as it was hilarious to watch people fail miserably at an obstacle course. Nishinoya, and his family enjoyed watching it altogether when they had the chance. He watched as the contestants were described, and the boy picked his favourite people to cheer after from the large selection. Then finally, they were all set to race. After an hour or so, his mother called for him to eat lunch.

“Yu? Lunch is ready! Come eat!”  
“Can I wait until the commercials?” The boy yelled back, eyes glued to the screen.  
“It’ll get cold. Yu, c’mon, and eat. You can watch tv later!”  
“Mom! Please!” They whined.  
Nishinoya’s mother sighed. “Fine, fine.”  
“Yay! I won!”  
“Only until the commercial break. Then you’re sitting your butt on this dining room chair and eat until you finish.”  
“Okay!”

It didn’t take long until the commercials started rolling again. They turned the tv off, hopped off the couch, and walked to the dining table to eat. He settled down, said his thanks, and started to eat his tepid lunch. His mother looked at his clock, “It’s 11:45 so you have 45 minutes until you get to see Asahi, so no need to rush.”  
“Okay! How’s work been?”  
His mother shrugged. “Same old, I’m just preparing for my business trip after your father comes home from theirs. That means you guys will be able to hang out for a bit,” she smiled mischievously, “Don’t set the food on fire again this time.”  
Nishinoya blushed. “It was an accident!”  
Their mother laughed, “I know, I know. Whatever you say dear. Just don’t light a watermelon, and see what happens.”  
“Mom, it’s been three years since that happened. Please let it die.”  
“Alright, alright, I will,” she started snickering, “I can’t believe you thought you could boil a watermelon…”  
“Mom, please.”

Soon their mother’s snickering became uncontrollable laughter as she remembered her son’s hilarious mistakes. Nishinoya quickly tried to stuff his mouth with food even more to get out of the embarrassing atmosphere faster. Eventually their mother’s laughter subsided, and Nishinoya slowed his pace. “When are you coming home?”  
“I’m not sure. I'll call you if anything happens.”  
“Alright. Make sure to be safe.”  
“Pffft- I’ll try.”  
His mother chuckled, “You have my blood in you that’s for sure. If anything happens to you, call Saeko or I.”  
“Got it mom. You can count on me! I’ll be fine,” Nishinoya reassured  
His mother smiled, “Have fun and tell your friend I said hi.”  
“Will do!” He said trying to poorly salute with his chopsticks, and jabbed his forehead. The boy finally managed to chow down on the rest of his lunch.

They glanced at the clock, and realized it was a good time to head off. Better early than late, especially the first date. First impressions matter. Then again, his hot date was supposedly Asahi? Would first impressions really matter? The two of them knew each other well, or so he thought, it seemed like the only time they hung out was only volleyball.

Nishinoya pondered this as he cleaned up his bowl, set them in the sink, and filled the bowls and plates with water. Still, his stomach fluttered as he realized this would be his first date, and even if it was with a man. The boy couldn’t help, but be overwhelmed with excitement. He tugged on his sneakers, fastened the laces, and called out to his mother that he was finally leaving. Nishinoya slid open the door, and every ounce of his body bristled with excitement.

He couldn’t wait to see Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no this isn't filler what are you talking about. Anyways lmao guess who's back from the dead. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus yet again. I thought I lost this file, and things were going in a downward spiral for me. December was the brunt of it. Other than that though lmao, guess who finally has a therapist B) and recovered this file. You guys had no idea how much tears I shed when I thought I had lost this file. I swear the last time I uploaded a chapter I was going to be consistent with chapters, but life got in my way so oh well. I'm here now ^^. As always, make sure to comment, and/or kudos. They really do help me at my unmotivated moments ;;. Let's see each other next week hopefully!


	5. First date pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya makes his way to the café, and impatiently waits for Asahi. Will Asahi arrive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

 Briskly walking to the nearest train station, Nishinoya smiled at the newly budding trees and freshly growing grass. Despite loving the snow for allowing him to create snowballs, snow angels, and snowmen. Seeing the quaint town slowly being brought back to bustling life from a snowy desolate area was always a good cheer. If it weren't for him not wanting to stink on his first date Nishinoya would have rode his bike. The future of a busy train ride was ahead of him. What better way to spend a Saturday then awkwardly stand and have someone questionably brush against your butt. 

* * *

 

 A line of yellow paint mocked him as Nishinoya had a stare-down with the ground. It enticed him every single time, to toe at the line, to quickly step over the line, to get the rush of being a dangerous man for stepping over a line of paint. Abruptly, his temptation was intruded by a gentle sounding voice on the intercom announcing the train was arriving shortly. Loud rackets could be heard on his right, Nishinoya glanced over, and sure enough there it was in all its beauty: a train.

 Few people straggled out of the train as Nishinoya walked in along with several others. The seats were full, but there were still plenty of room. As the train made its rounds, slowly it filled with people, and began to become cramped. At these moments Nishinoya was glad he was small and lean since he could easily squeeze between people if need be. Eventually, his stop had arrived, and he slipped through to the exit of the train. 

 The small boy took a deep gasp of relief once out. His fingers flitted into his pocket and grabbed his phone, quickly he sent a short text to Asahi.

 

 [12:20]

 **To:** 東峰 旭

_“im heading over to the café!!!! you better not forgot our date ;)”_

 

 He turned the ringer on, slid his phone back into his pocket, and began the walk to the café. Soon the walk turned into a skip into a jog, and finally into a run. The wind was cold, but Nishinoya didn’t mind. Full of thrilled energy of the prospect of seeing Asahi soon, he no chance of stopping anytime soon. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he realized he was going to spend the next few hours with Asahi. Just him and Asahi by themselves exploring or whatever they were going to do.   

 Nishinoya wanted to yell and jump out of joy, but decided otherwise. The café was in their sights and all Nishinoya could really muster in their hurried frenzy was a bright smile and giggles. Strange how the thought of spending time with Asahi sent him into such an enthusiastic mode. Then again, this was the first time they ever hung out without anyone else. Nishinoya was excited. 

Small chimes jingled as Nishinoya breathlessly pushed open the door. Laughter and chatter prickled Nishinoya’s ears as he scanned the area in case a 6’1 giant had arrived before him. Slightly pouting, when he realized the latter sadly had not. Quickly, Nishinoya once again flitted out his phone from his pocket, and checked if Asahi had replied.

 

 [12:23]

 **To:** 西谷 夕

_“I’m almost there”_

 

 Nishinoya pouted at the text. How close was almost? When was the exact time Asahi was arriving? He wanted him to be here now. Sighing, he walked into the line, and sent out another quick text.

 

 [12:26]

 **To:** 東峰 旭

_“ <333 im here!! I’ll save us a spot!”_

 

 A whiff of coffee beans filled his nostrils as he examined the menu and quickly decided to order what he wanted.

 “Hello, what would you like?”  
 “Two house speciality hot cocoa please.”  
 “For here or to go?”  
 “For here please!”  
 “Would you like whipped cream on your hot cocoas?”  
 “Hit me with all you got."  
The cashier smiled, “1282¥ please.” Nishinoya handed them 1300¥.

 

 Tucking away his change into his wallet he aimlessly got out of line and looked around for two empty seats. There was a small booth made to seat two people tucked in the corner. As Nishinoya sat down, a loud ding came from his phone as it vibrated. He snagged his phone out of his pocket and hastily looked at the message.

 

 [12:30]

 **To:** 西谷 夕

_“I’m here”_

  Nishinoya immediately directed his gaze to the door and saw a flushed Asahi looking around. Frantically, he waved his hand to catch Asahi’s eye and called out to him. The flush reddened more so once Asahi noticed Nishinoya and nervously walked over to the small booth. Asahi was wearing a light brown duffel jacket, his hair in a looser bun slightly tousled from his hoodie, and black straight cut jeans. Nishinoya’s heart nearly skipped a beat.

  Despite still looking like a man in his mid-twenties there was something different. A considerable handsomeness, a tall built body, a decent fashion sense, and the pseudo appearance of confidence. Asahi could’ve been a model. Nishinoya was awestruck for a split second before putting on his usual face of a smile and waved Asahi over.

 “You’re here!”  
Nervously chuckling, Asahi replied, “Yeah, I am. Sorry if you waited long.”  
 “It’s okay I just got here too!”  
Asahi settled down in the seat, and unbuckled his coat. His knees grazed the bottom of the table like at every restaurant he encountered. The server who earlier was the cashier set two, cute, large, mugs topped with whipped cream mountains sprinkled with chocolate shavings.

  “Oh? Did you already order?”  
 “Yup! I heard the hot cocoa is really good here!”  
Asahi smiled, “I thought I was going to treat you out though.”  
 “Doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to,” Nishinoya playfully retorted, sticking out his tongue, “still don’t forgive you for hiding from me though so you gotta serenade me with your charms.”    
 “Ha-ha, I’ll try my best.” 

 Nishinoya took a small sip of the hot cocoa. Racked with what to ask or what to say. He scrutinized over his clothes, his face, and his hair. Volleyball and maths never taught him how to deal with this current situation. In this rare moment, he didn’t know what to say nor do. The last time he ever felt similarly to this was when Asahi decided to quit. Nishinoya winced at that memory.  

 Looking up, Nishinoya saw Asahi watching him. His breath caught as he gazed back to the taller man, but suddenly, he muffled a snicker that tried to escape his lips. Squirming as he tried to calm himself from the hilarious sight, nevertheless his attempt failed, and he finally busted with laughter. Doubling over, his hand pounded the wooden table snorting and giggling to near tears.

 “What’s wrong?” Asahi asked, incredibly perplexed.    
 “Your… Your- pfft-”  
 “My what?”  
 “Your face!” Nishinoya howled with laughter, “there’s a… There’s whipped cream… You have a whipped cream moustache!”  
A rosy tint spread throughout on Asahi’s cheeks and even the tips of his ears. He quickly grabbed a napkin placed by the mug and neatly wiped the whipped cream away from above his lips.

 “There! Now it’s gone! You don’t have to laugh so hard now,” a flustered Asahi uttered. He looked around worried over the reactions to the loud ruckus they were creating. The crowd were nonetheless unperturbed by Nishinoya’s laughter and continued their busy mumble.

 Nishinoya eventually regained his composure and wiped a tear from his eye. This was Asahi. A spineless busybody who somehow tolerated Nishinoya’s rambunctiousness. Yet at the same time, despite those flaws Nishinoya appreciated him, and accepted those faults of Asahi’s. He always had fun with Asahi, and even if Asahi looked different today. Asahi was Asahi, and Nishinoya looked forward to their first date.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *avoids tomatoes thrown at me* aAAAAaa IM SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER, but by the time I got to them meeting up I was hitting the limit ;; I gave you guys a little sneak peak of their first date so please forgive me. As a form of apology have some shit I said while writing this chapter.  
> “Loud chugga chugga noises”  
> “The door chingled”  
> I'm a respectable writer I swear.  
> As always, don't forget to give kudos, and/comment! If you're interested in how this story will progress don't forget to subscribe!


	6. First date pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's and Nishinoya's first date! Chock full of fluff, and gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Readings!

Hot cocoa tasted pleasantly sweet. Enveloping warmth flowed through Nishinoya each time he took a sip. Time had seemed to slow down between Asahi, and Nishinoya. Yet, as Nishinoya glanced at the round clock; it detailed that they had stayed at the café for about an hour. For a moment without realizing, he wished for time to stop.

 “Should we start going somewhere? We’ve been here for an hour now.”   
Asahi glanced toward the clock, “we could. Where do you want to go?”  
 “I’m not really sure. It’s chilly, and I generally never do much on Saturdays.”   
 "Hmm, we could see a movie?"   
 "It better be an action one."   
 "Then again the closest cinema is a 30-minute walk."   
Nishinoya scrunched his face and violently shook his head, "Hell nah. Rather we just stay here then. I don't mind this cafe."   
Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, "we could. I just felt I wanted to do more with you." 

 Nishinoya laid his face on the table. Feeling the coolness of the wood grain table against the warmth of his cheek. "Well this got awkward." Asahi flinched at that statement. Did that mean Nishinoya didn't like the date? Was Asahi too mundane for Nishinoya? What could he do to spruce up this seemingly failing date? 

 Asahi’s mind spurred as he tried to think of nearby activities they could do together. Anything to save the time he was spending with Nishinoya. Anything for them to just stay together for just a little longer. Still on the table, Nishinoya huddled his face into his arm, but lifted his face as he spoke, “I really don't care though if I get to spend time with you,” and flashed his most winning grin. 

 Asahi fell in love a million times over. Fighting to control a giddy smile as he felt his whole body becoming irrepressibly light. A tint of blush highlighted his cheeks as he resisted the urge to cry out in joy.

  “Well uh, how about we just walk around? There are plenty of shops here that we can explore.” Nishinoya watched Asahi as he glowed pink. To put it simply, Asahi looked cute, _really_ _adorable_. Such a side from Asahi he had never seen before, but he eagerly wanted more. “Sure! Let's go!”

 Grabbing the mug, Nishinoya swiftly downed the remainder of his hot cocoa and loudly sighed of bliss. “Nishinoya, let me see your face.” Looking up towards where the voice came from. Asahi promptly raised his arm and wiped something off Nishinoya’s face. Nishinoya immediately realized it was whipped cream as he then watched Asahi lick the rogue whipped cream off his finger.

 The tips of his ears reddened as he tried to hush his embarrassed heart. “Thanks…”  
 “Cute.” Asahi muttered, louder than anticipated.  
 “What’dyou say?”  
 “Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud.”  
 “It's whatever… For the record, you're the cute one here though so shut up!”  
Asahi dotingly smiled, “Shall we go?”  
 “Yeah, let's.”

 

* * *

 

 The door chimed as they exited the café. Nishinoya trembled as he felt a blast of the shivering spring air. Without a plan, the duo turned to the left and walked to nearby stores. His hands felt empty as he had the faint urge to hold Asahi’s hand. Would it be okay to ask to hold his hand?

  Holding hands were a perfectly normal couple thing to do, but they were more in public so maybe Asahi wouldn't be as comfortable. Heat filled his pockets as his hands provided its own warmth but his heart felt strangely cold. “I wonder what his hand feels like right now?”

 “Hey. You okay?”  
Nishinoya lifted his head, “huh? Oh! Yeah! Just got lost in thought.”  
 “Oh, okay. You just got quiet, and I got a bit worried.”  
Nishinoya smiled and faced towards Asahi, “Sorry if I unnerved you a bit!”  
 “It's fine. I'm just worried if you like hanging out with me,” ending the sentence with nervous laughter.  
Nishinoya frowned and stopped. Asahi stopped as well, and turned around to face him.

 “Don't lie. It sucks when you say something like that.”  
 “I wasn't lying. I just want you to have fun...”  
 “I am having fun. I've been having fun since the beginning of this date! I've always had fun with you even before this date. Don't belittle yourself like that.”  
Asahi smiled. Although slightly taken aback from the sudden pep talk. Nishinoya always gave him support in areas he felt most insecure in. “Thanks, Nishinoya. I'll try my best.”  
 “Hmmph, you better!”

 The duo then continued walking. “No point in overthinking about it,” Nishinoya thought. Swiftly, he stuck his hand in Asahi’s pocket. Interlocking his fingers with Asahi’s. A small shriek was heard from the taller man’s side and Nishinoya looked up if Asahi truly did scream. His face was turned away from Nishinoya’s view, but he could tell from Asahi’s reddened ear and partially visible flushed cheek. Asahi did in fact shriek.

 Nishinoya snorted and started giggling.  
 “Nishinoya, be quiet.”  
Asahi’s plea to Nishinoya made it worse, and Nishinoya ended up laughing harder, “I can’t… I can’t believe you screamed… I’m… Your voice was so high… I’m crying. I’m dying. Write on my stone that I died from Asahi’s small shriek.”  
The flush flourished as Asahi tried to retort, “Ahhh! You’re just so forward and I just got so surprised, and this whole day you’ve been giving me small heart attacks. I just don't know what to do!”  
 “Oh, so maybe I should let go of your hand to give you a piece of mind.”  
 “No! Don't!” Asahi said, grasping Nishinoya’s hand tightly, “I… I like the feeling of how your hand fits in mine… I like holding your hand.” Asahi’s face burnt, and his heart raced even faster that he thought it would stop completely.  
Clearing his throat, Nishinoya felt his cheeks heat up as well, “Well, it’s like I said before! You're my left hand’s glove so you're not getting away without fulfilling your duty!”  
 “Isn't this your right hand?”  
 “Shush! Same difference!"  
The two of them started laughing again and the atmosphere reverted to when they first held hands. Light and airy.

 

* * *

 

 Nishinoya yawned as they made their way to the ramen restaurant.  
 “Sorry I made you stay out so late.”  
 “No, it's fine! My mom is always dying for me to go out besides the occasional volleyball practice we have.”  
 “We’ve ended up being together for about six hours though.”  
 “Something wrong with that?”  
 “No! I just had… I just had a lot of fun today! So much fun that I want it to last, ha-ha. Selfish of me, right?”  
 “Hmm, I had a lot of fun too. I would be fine hanging out with you longer. My mom will get worried though so next time!”

 The two of them slid open the door to the restaurant. A waiter energetically welcomed them and were led to a seat.  
 “What was your favourite part about today?”  
 “It sounds stupid, but I just liked it when we were holding hands place to place.”  
 “Ohh, I can see why! My favourites were when that cashier mistook us as a dad and his son, or when that cop thought you were a strange man leading me away with candy."  
Asahi massaged his forehead, “don't remind me.”  
Nishinoya snickered, “it was super funny. Although I still am a bit irritated that that cashier thought I was so young.”  
 “Do I really look that old?”  
Nishinoya crossed his arms and huffed affirmatively, “you do.”  
 “Ahhhh, I’m hurt.” Asahi said, his head on the table moping.  
 “Oh, c’mon now, you big baby.”  
 “I just want to look wild and cool.”  
 “You already are cool.”  
 “That's your opinion.”  
 “That's the truth.”  
Asahi huffed and frowned in displeasure of being mistaken as a 30 something year old.  
 “Now, now, chin up Asahi! What’dya wanna eat?”  
 “Tonkotsu ramen.”  
Nishinoya snorted, “why'd I even ask.” He then promptly flagged down the waiter to order.

 The waiter finally brought out their food after 20 minutes or so whilst Nishinoya and Asahi were having an enthusiastic talk about the past week of volleyball practice. “Oh! Thank you!” They unwrapped and broke apart the disposable chopsticks, put their hands together, said their thanks before eating, and dug in. Not much was said during the slurps and fast pace eating Nishinoya was doing. Asahi was simply amazed by how much Nishinoya ate, beaten only by Daichi in Karasuno.

 Asahi was just barely halfway through his ramen when Nishinoya burped and laid back in his chair, “Thank you for the feast!”  
Asahi continued eating.  
 “How’s your food?”  
 “Good, do you want to try?”  
 “Hell yeah!” Nishinoya quickly grabbed his chopsticks and slurped up some of Asahi’s noodles. “Yummy!”  
Asahi smiled and finished chewing, “how was yours?”  
“Super good!”

  Nishinoya watched as Asahi finished up his ramen. Eventually, he started nodding off and fell asleep. He felt a gentle shake as he rubbed his eyes awake.  
 “How long did I fall asleep,” yawning.  
 “Only until I finished eating. C’mon, let’s go.”  
 “Did you already pay the bill?”  
 “Yeah, so we’re all set to go."  
They both got up, and left as the waiter thanked their patronage.  
 “Sorry about that. I should've helped at least.”  
 “It’s fine! It's my day treating you out anyways, remember?”  
 “Oh yeah,” Nishinoya said, yawning mid-sentence.  
 “C’mon, let's get you home.”  
 “Don't wanna go home yet.”  
 “But you're sleepy.”  
 “Lemme just sleep on you for 20 minutes on a bench.”  
 “You'll freeze!”  
 “Then let me huddle inside of your jacket. I bet it's nice and toasty in there.”  
 “You're really set upon this.”  
 “I just don't want us to go yet. Not yet.”  
 “… Okay.”

 The pair found an empty bench rather hidden by public’s eyes. Not that there were too many to begin with. The sun had already set and there were only a few stragglers around. Asahi sat down and unbuttoned his jacket, “here.” His face was a bright crimson, but he questioned if Nishinoya could even see it with only a lamppost a few yards away to illuminate.

 Nishinoya promptly sat down on Asahi’s lap, huddled close to him, and started drifting off again. Only muttering the sentence, “wake me up in 20 minutes.” Asahi freaked out internally. Sure, he opened his jacket, but he didn't think Nishinoya would go this far. If it was going to be like this he'd rather Nishinoya just stayed at his house.

 Asahi then furiously shook his head as he realized how badly his self control would be tested if he did bring him home. Better to just to do it in public for now. It would give Asahi some piece of sanity. Nishinoya’s hair prodded Asahi’s chin. He smiled, it thickly smelled of hair product.

 Grabbing his phone, he set an alarm for 20 minutes just in case he fell asleep. The combined warmth inside of his jacket made him feel a little bit drowsy as well. He pulled in Nishinoya closer. Spikes prickled his chin, almost as though they were thorns to a rose.

 Nishinoya was small. He was shorter than anyone in the team. Everyone knew that, but no one really did overthink it since Nishinoya had such a large presence and excelled in volleyball. Yet, as Nishinoya sat on Asahi nestled into a ball. Asahi could feel just how small Nishinoya really was.

 His buff arms were probably able to snap the small libero in two. In this seemingly insignificant instance, Nishinoya seemed frail, almost delicate. Despite Nishinoya’s hair digging into his chin, Asahi embraced him tighter. This was the man who promised to always have his back. This was the man whose every fibre and inch was perfection.

 This was the man Asahi fell in love with.

 

* * *

 

 A buzz quietly alarmed Asahi to wake up. As he had earlier predicted, he did in fact fall asleep. Although Nishinoya’s hair looked like it could easily stab someone with the amount of hair product in it. Hair was still hair and it was moderately easy to fall asleep on top of it. Turning the alarm off, Asahi shifted positions to try to gently wake up Nishinoya.

 “Nishinoya. Wake up. It's been 20 minutes.”  
Groaning, Nishinoya sleepily muttered, “Jus… Gimme a sec… Hit snooze…”  
 “Nishinoya, c’mon wake up. We have to bring you home.”  
Groaning even more, Nishinoya rubbed his eyes and Asahi undid his jacket to let Nishinoya out. A sudden wind of cold and emptiness entered as Nishinoya exited. Quickly, Asahi redid his jacket to save any lasting warmth. 

 They both stood, and started walking. “… Is it okay if I walk you home?” Nishinoya simply nodded as he yawned. The duo walked slowly to the train station whether it was because they didn't want to part or because Nishinoya was too tired to walk fast. Eventually, they made it to the station and waited for the train.

 When the train arrived, it was still adequately busy so they had to stand. At each station, there was always a tiny bit of momentum that Nishinoya easily got carried along with leading to many possibilities of falling. Asahi kept careful watch of Nishinoya who kept nodding off to sleep. After a few minutes, they arrived at their stop and swiftly got off.

 The couple held each other’s hand ambling along the way. Nishinoya was no longer sleepy when they finally made it to his home. He fished the key out of his pocket and started to let go of Asahi’s hand.  “This is my stop.”  
 “Wait,” Asahi said, tightening his grip on Nishinoya’s hand.  
 “What’s wrong?”  
 “I-I want to hold you…"  
Nishinoya amusingly smiled. Asahi was adorably needy.

 He complied and hugged him deeply, smelling the musk of cologne, slight perspiration, and clean linen. Although these scents were not new. They were the scents of Asahi’s, added with his buff arms that covered Nishinoya, it further relaxed him. It was like getting hugged from a big, muscly, teddy bear that somehow kept the aspect of cozy and cuddly. A strange mix, but Nishinoya did not want to let go in the slightest.

 “Nishinoya? Your mom is waiting.”  
Nishinoya sighed, “Yeah, I know,” sadly pulling apart, and walking to the entrance of his home. “Asahi!”  
 “What?!”  
 “C-Call me, okay? T-to let me know that you got home safely and all… You don’t even need to call me. Just call me, do it. Okay?”  
 “Uh-,” Asahi nodded awkwardly and smiled, “Yeah I will.”

 Nishinoya could feel an awkward flush arise as he finally faced away, entered back home, calling out to his mother he had returned, and headed directly to his bedroom. He quietly shut his door and flopped on top of his bed. A giddy grin arose on his face as he felt the heat from his blush and he rolled on top of his bed out of bliss.

 Everything was perfect.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more than I normally do for this chapter because there was just so much gay I wanted to jam pack into it. I also kind of tried to capture the essence of a first date. The awkwardness, the gay, and how time seems to fly by, but at the same time it slows down. I dunno I tried my best lol. I'm sorry I didn't write out when they were looking at the shops. I wanted to leave their little window shopping for open interpretation besides the fact Nishinoya got labelled a child, and Asahi a kidnaper. Call me a lazy writer :p I may or may not upload next week. I'm currently experiencing growing pains and all that jazz which is really inhibiting my melatonin distribution, and I'd rather you guys not read a really shitty chapter I wrote whilst sleep deprived. We'll see how my body decides to act though. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to kudos and/or comment!!


	7. Midnight call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Asahi actually call Nishinoya? What did they talk about? Click on this chapter and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

 A default ringtone rang as it vibrated inside of Nishinoya’s pocket. Ringing a few more times before finally, Nishinoya grouchily picked up the phone. “What?” He bitterly spat. The caller was taken aback, awkwardly stuttering who they were. “I-It’s Asahi. Sorry did I call you at a bad time?” At the sound of the voice, Nishinoya’s mood perked as his tone of voice softened, “No, no! It’s fine! Sorry about that. I just woke up.”   
 “Sorry, did I wake you up?”   
 “Yeah, but it’s fine! Ha-ha.”   
 “Oh. Okay that’s good.”   
 “I wonder what time it is,” Nishinoya said, slowly rising from his bed. 

 He noticed he still had his clothes on from his endeavour with Asahi, leading to his guess that he must have passed out upon arriving home.   
 “It’s 12 o’clock midnight,” Asahi answered.  
 “Shit, whoops.”   
 “What’s wrong?”   
 “Nothing, it’s not you. I just slept for like four hours that’s all.”   
 “Ah! I’m sorry I dragged you along with me so much today! You got so tired because of me.”   
 “No, it’s fine! I had a lot of fun today.” 

 Nishinoya could hear Asahi nervously chuckling on the other line. He liked Asahi’s phone voice. The sincerity of Asahi’s gentleness was amplified and his baritone voice was turned a bit gravelly yet crisp by Nishinoya’s phone. Talking to Asahi was like taking a hike in the woods during autumn. Any initial grouchiness was instantly soothed and melted away by this buttery voice.

 “Did you get home safely?”  
 "Yeah I did."  
 "You didn't get called on by the cops now didya?"  
 "No, of course not!”  
Nishinoya snickered, “good job! That's not a common occurrence.” Asahi sighed tiredly to the remark, but softly laughed with Nishinoya.   
 “You called me awfully late now that I think about it.”   
 “Ahh, I'm sorry! Should I try calling you tomorrow then? You should get some sleep since you're tired.”   
 “No, it's fine! I just woke up from a nap as I said earlier. Besides I want to hear your voice.”

 There was a moment of silence from both ends as Nishinoya could feel his heart race. Was what he said too risky? This was also supposed to be acting so maybe he was being too forward again? Was Asahi okay? He didn't like this weird silence on the line. Finally, he heard the latter spoke, “I-I w-wanted to hear yours too.”   
Nishinoya could feel his cheeks heat up, “W-Well I wanted to hear yours more so there.”  
 “No, obviously not. I definitely wanted to hear your voice most.”   
 “Well uh-, why didn't you call me once you got home huh? I remember I told you to call me once you got home.”   
 “I may have gotten lost on the way back to my place. When I did eventually get back, I took a shower and then I started panicking whether to call you or not and before I knew it, it was midnight.”  
 “Pfft- you’re such a wimp.”  
 “Well this wimp just wanted to hear your voice so shush.”   
 “Fine. A cute wimp.”   
 “How in what way am I cute?”  
 “Shhh, don’t question it. You just are. Trust me, I wouldn’t have described you as cute either when I first got to know you.”  
 “Is that an insult or a compliment?”  
 “Take it how you want it.” 

 “Hmm, well, besides the point, I would say you’re the cutest one.”   
 “Excuse me? How in the hell am I cute?”  
 “Well for starters, excuse my descriptions, but you’re so small and just so excitable and happy. It makes me happy.”  
Nishinoya made ineffable noises to the praises sung by Asahi.  
 “Whoa! Are you okay?”  
 “I’m fine,” Nishinoya squeaked.   
Asahi chuckled, “Sometimes I forget you’re rather modest.”   
 “Is that good or bad?”  
 “Just unexpected. You’re the best libero, but you’re still an amazing well-rounded volleyball player with great charisma. You’re incredibly kind, and sweet, and give out great advice. You may look like you’re still in primary, but even so it’s not like you’re unattractive. Even if you are short there are girls who are shorter than even you. Yet despite all your achievements you still somehow manage to be a likable and very considerate person.”   
 “I… I don’t even know what to say.”  
 “Ahhh, don’t mind me. I just talk about you a lot.”  
 “You regard me too highly though Asahi.”   
 “That reward you have of best libero says otherwise.”  
 “Rewards are just rewards. I practiced hard for volleyball, and I feel like you’re undermining your own effort.”  
 “How so?”  
 “Call me creepy, but I watch you a lot during practices and matches.”   
 “You watch everyone though. Your situational sense of the environment must be a lot higher than the other players since you’re a libero.”  
 “Good point, but not just matches too. I watch you even off the court too like when coach Ukai is giving us our station placement or when the whole team is at the Foothill store. It’s just, my eyes just naturally go towards you, ya know? Sometimes it’s to gauge your reaction or I just quickly glance towards you. I think maybe it’s because I’m so used to the ball being passed to you and you’re our team’s best offense but you are kind of wimpy. I just subconsciously check up on you.”  
 “Mhm.”   
 “The thing is though Asahi, since I watch you so much. I know how well you play and how you slack off.”    
 “Oh dear, is this going to be a lecture?”  
 “Nah, just let me continue.”  
 “Go on.”   
   
 “You're a good player. I know this may sound condescending, but you truly are. I've watched you put so much effort into your plays, and when they pull off it's so awe-inspiring. Even though you ran away from your job once. You really do pull the team together and everything is just so much brighter. Volleyball is more fun with you.” Nishinoya hesitated to continue, waiting for a response from Asahi, but there was only silence on the other end hence he continued. “You're a really good person in general too Asahi. If it weren't for your scary looks you'd probably get hit on a lot. You probably already do. You're tall and super nice. I bet any girl would be lucky to have you. You're the gentlest person I know although you are pretty cowardly at times, but you do pull through when the time comes.”

 Nishinoya held in abeyance again. There was still silence on the other line. He got worried. Was what he said acceptable to say?  
 “Hey Asahi. You okay?”  
There was a faint squeak and finally a voice to which Nishinoya let out an unexpected sigh to, “I’m fine. Just… Nishinoya how am I supposed to respond to that?”  
 “Sorry, I got carried away.”  
 “It's not bad. I'm just… I can't even speak properly because of you.”  
 “Awww poor baby. Do I got you all tongue tied?”  
 “You say I think of you too highly, but honestly you’re the one who regards me way too highly. I have no achievements whatsoever compared to you. You are absolutely amazing. How do you find such qualities from me? Even find good qualities from me?”  
 “You belittle yourself to gratify me, and you expect me to accept that? Hell no! You are as amazing as I am and in my eyes, you are incredible.”  
 “Nishinoya... Thank you that makes me really happy. You make me really happy.”  
 “You make me happy too, you doofus. Volleyball just wouldn't be the same without you.”  
Asahi laughed, “is this all just a secret agenda so you won't let me quit volleyball?”  
 “Maybe. You’ve exposed me now, oh no.” Nishinoya trilled the x-files theme poorly. Asahi laughed even harder and Nishinoya couldn’t stop grinning from the warm sincerity of Asahi’s laugh. Nonetheless he continued, “even if this is just a conspiracy this is coming all from my heart.”

 There was dead air on the phone again and within that timeframe Nishinoya’s anxieties bubbled into an overwhelming froth. Did he just confess that he didn’t like Asahi? Did Asahi catch on? Was this the end for the two of them? They had only been on a first date, but Nishinoya wanted more.

 “I… I-I-I l-lo-“  
 “Excuse me?”  
 “Ahhh, I was just trying to say it once without stuttering, but I failed.”  
 “What were you trying to say?”  
 “That I… I… I… Ahhh this is so difficult! It’s too nerve-wracking.”  
 “Just spit it out Asahi! Be a man! You got this!”  
 “I…” An audible deep breath was heard, “I love you!”  
Nishinoya’s heart skipped a beat and a giddy grin twirled his lips. He could feel the nape of his neck, cheeks, and tips of ears heat up. His body went into shutdown and the only response he could make was a high pitched, “mhm.”  
 “Oh, I've done it now. I'm sorry! Are you okay?”  
 “No, I’m fine! Just, augh, Asahi that was so sappy!”  
 “Ahh! I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”  
 “No. I don’t mind it. Do it to your heart’s content! I-I’ll receive it all!”  
 “Was that a pun to your position?”  
 “Maybe.” Asahi snorted from the response.  

 Nishinoya checked the time, and flinched to how late it was, “Holy shit it’s almost one in the morning!”  
 “Oh shoot, we should both get sleep.”  
 “Yeah…”  
 “We’ll see each other soon.”  
 “Yeah…”  
 “I’m glad you were the last voice I got to hear tonight.”  
Nishinoya stupidly smiled, “me too.”  
 “Good night.”  
 “Good night!”

 The line was cut and Nishinoya got up in a daze changing into his pajamas. Once in his proper attire he crashed into his bed and tried to go to sleep. Yet, he couldn’t. There was an idiotic grin that just wouldn’t settle and he was intoxicated from the recent conversation. He recounted the day’s events and the last phone call, slowly lulling himself to sleep with Asahi as his last thought.

 What a night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do extensive research if japan had x-files and I think this is the peak of my writing career. I somehow managed to finish this chapter and I'm so proud :,D I'm finally being constant whOO!! Growing pains are still a bitch, but I guess I've grown used to it.


End file.
